


Feels like we only go backwards

by dorathedeviant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorathedeviant/pseuds/dorathedeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Many the miles (a LBD fanfiction by lulabo). The new Hogwarts generation living Jane Austen's adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [many the miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992380) by [lulabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo). 



> After the war ended and everyone had to pick their pieces up and start a new life, rebuild everything, the children came.
> 
> On the classes about muggles, George, encouraged by the war, by all that Harry thought him and the classes, created a mobile telephone company for the wizard world called Fred.
> 
> Electricity and electronic devices are not found at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger indicates that due to the high levels of magic, substitutes for magic used by Muggles, such as computers, radar and electricity "go haywire" around Hogwarts. Radios, however, make an exception. Rowling explains this by saying that the radios are not powered by electricity, but by magic.
> 
> "Feels like we only go backwards" is a song by Tame Impala.

**September 1st, afternoon**  
text

James  _to_  Lily  
Have you heard? The Malfoys are back bitchezzz

Lily  _to_  James  
I thought there were only one of them that could apply to Hogwarts. And I'm your sister, not your bitch.

James  _to_  Lily  
wureva. well, word's out he has a sister or something. maybe a girlfriend. Too bad cuz all girls and some boys are already swooning over mr perfection  
i'm going down to check em out. maybe she is just a distant parent who is haaaaaaawt  
wanna come?

Lily  _to_  Rose; Hugo; Albus  
Please assist your brother/cousin. I am trying to finish this book before we have to go the great hall.

Rose  _to_  Lily  
He has been filling us in. Aren't you curious, though? After all we've heard our entire lives?

Lily  _to_  Rose  
Precisely. I've heard enough about the Malfoys.

Rose  _to_  Lily  
A warning: we are all sitting here in the common room waiting for you. James is frantic because Thomas just passed by us kind of yelling he saw a lot of "goodies" arriving earlier.

 **September 1st, night**  
Paper note

 _Roxie_ : so, how do you think they got into Hogwarts? I mean, what about the admission letter? Can one simply be transferred?

 _Hugo_ : I never heard of such a thing. Certainly going to the library tomorrow. Or maybe I could ask mom. She's waiting for an owl already.

 _James_ : *nerd alert*

 _Albus_ : you guys are not being exactly discreet. Neville is looking at us constantly.

 _Roxie_ : back in Ravenclaw everyone keeps talking about how rich they are, how his mama owns half of the Diagon Alley and stuff. I don't buy it.

 _Lily_ : The Knockturn Alley, you mean?

 _Rose_ : Lily, sometimes I wonder where you learnt to be so mean. The past is in the past, where it belongs. We know nothing about these Malfoys, okay everyone? Let's stop judging.  
And stop staring, James!

 _James_ : WHAT? I'M THE ONE STARING? HIS FRIEND OVER THERE WON'T TAKE HIS EYES OFF YOU

 _Roxie_ : *jealousy detected*

 _Lily_ : hey… don't we know that guy? He is not a Malfoy. He goes h

 **September 1st, later**  
text

Hugo  _to_  Roxie; Lily; James; Albus; Rose  
You can all thank me later. If professor Lorelai had taken that paper we would probably beat the marauders on early detention.

James  _to_  Hugo  
shushhh young heretic. no one beats the marauders.

 **September 2nd, after the first period**  
paper note

 _From_  Roxie  _to_  Lily  
Can't believe we are not even on the same floor this year! But thank Dad for these ingenious papers. I know I'll see you at lunch, but for Melvin's beard, it will take forever and I can't wait any longer.

Remember the guy hanging with Malfoy, the one who was peeking at Jane yesterday? He is aunt Luna's son! Lysander. The one who never visits. The one who is always busy. I bet we have some pictures of him playing in the yard naked haha

So, we have class together. Professor Marcus told us to form groups and guess what your beloved cousin did? She grouped with him and his new friend! I had no choice but to join them, and so I did. Lysander ended up being very nice and a lot like aunt Luna. He couldn't stop smiling, but again he is the son of Luna Lovegood – not sure what to expect. I just have one thing to say: we are going to lose Rose. She was melting all over. Scorpius Hyperion did not say a word. I know his full name because he wrote it down on his book. Also, Lysander mentioned something about his sister Lorraine and Scorpius' something, Georgie, being also sixth graders. I guess we should tell James our discoveries so he can find out who the hell this  _Georgie_  is.

**September 2nd, after the second period**

_From_  Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Ok. You all need to calm down. James can't stop talking about how cool Lysander and Scorpius are. Can you believe it? James is ridiculous. A few days ago, if anyone had brought Lysander's name up he and everyone else at our home would scowl. It's not because we live the happily ever after our parents conquered for us that we must find delight in such gossip. I don't care about Lysander nor Scorpius, much less Georgie, Lorraine or whatever.

If Rose is into Lysander, which I know nothing about, I shall reconsider. But it's too early anyway. They've known each other for what? Two hours?

About Lorraine, she doesn't seem very friendly. I had Arithmancy with her. No sight of Giorgiana.

 **September 2nd, after dinner**  
text

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Ok. Lysander seems to be a good guy.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
Admit it. It was his smiley face, right?

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Next to Scorpius scorpion-ish insentient face, it could have been a smirk.  
Albus and James won't shut up about Lorraine and Georgiana. A few months ago they were heels over head for the Parkinson twins. Go figure it…

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
Seems to me Georgie and Malfoy have a thing going on. They should get back to what they can have.  
Why isn't Rose answering my texts? Isn't she there with you?

Lily  _to_  Rose  
Where are you, cousin dear?  
Rosa mia?  
Rose?

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
No answer. No idea where she is. I know where I am, and that's in my comfy bed, ready to fall asleep. xo

 **September 3rd, lunch time**  
paper notes

 _James_ : so now are you all swoon over the newbies?

 _Hugo_ : I don't think they will get the paper right now, James. They are making new acquaintances.

 _James_ : Hugo, man, you gotta help me out. What's the point of them being here if they are not bringing the girls along?

 _Hugo_ : James, boy, puberty is really messing with you. Try having a conversation with someone sometimes. Girls like that, too.

 _James_ : whaaaaaaaaaaa ok. Coming from the guy who never kissed? Hahahahaha

 _Hugo_ : you do not know what I have or haven't done. And this conversation is over. Go run after girls who ignore you.

 _James_ : HUGO I'M SORRY MAN I DINDN'T MEAN IT YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU I would hug you right now if the whole hall wouldn't stare at us

 _Hugo_ : yeah, I know. Keep your distance. I love you too.

Some time later

 _Rose_ : why don't you just talk with us? Lysander is being really nice. He even said how sorry he is for always miss the visits to our home.

 _Albus_ : James is jealous because Lysander and Malfidius are drawing all attention to them.

 _Rose_ : you guys better stop with paper talk or I will tell mom and aunt Ginny how unpleasant you have been to Luna's family. And I'll tell uncle Harry about how you've been treating Scorpius as well.

 **September 3rd, late at night**  
text

Roxie  _to_  Rose; Lily  
What on earth happened? I've heard so many stories already.  
No, no texts. I want a full conversation. Send me a  _paper_ ASAP.  
Meanwhile, I'll get Hugo to check the Marauder's map for me. Maybe we can meet at the door?

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
I told you not to trust a Malfoy. I'm not having this conversation right now. I'm tired.

Roxie  _to_  Rose  
I'm counting on you.

Ingenious paper  
 _From_  Rose  _to_  Roxie  
Roxie, darling, poor Lily is offended. You know her. I've tried to make her look at the situation from another point of view but she is so stubborn. We were at the Music class and professor Dupree thought it would be a good idea for us to play some music that we could also dance to. So she chose who was going to play and who was going to dance. You can imagine how awkward it was until everyone finds a pair. The four of us were already talking, so Lysander and I paired up and I thought Lily and Scorpius would do the same. Lily was very polite and easy-going when she asked Scorpius if he would like to dance. But he said he didn't dance. Everyone saw it and that's why your heard the gossip. But according to Lily, she heard Lysander insisting with Scorpius, claiming she was a beautiful partner, to which he replied "Barely tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. You'd better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me." (you must see Lily mocking him, though)

And I suppose now they shall never speak again.


	2. Two

**October 3** **rd** **, morning**

Roxie  _to_  Lily

I just imagine if Lysander was a Gryffindor. They spend basically all day together. It would be cute if it wasn't very very cute.

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
He is the face of Hufflepuff. 'Nuff said.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
Talking about Hufflepuff… what about Mr. McLaggen? That study group is on fire, huh?

**October 3** **rd** **, afternoon**

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Next time you just sit at our table. It will be easier to stare.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
None of this would be necessary if you only replied my texts, dumbass. He didn't notice, I can assure you that. He was too busy noticing your smiling face and your giggles.

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
I don't giggle.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
PLEASE

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Here is your answer: Bart McLaggen is a really nice guy. I'm glad I can call him friend now.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
Friend my #$%  
You can't be that slow, Lily. Seriously. You better do something or Hugo will.

 **October 6** **th** **, Sunday night  
** Letter

Dear Roxie,  
I can't believe they won't let me visit you. Isn't it just a cold? That's what we've been told and since I only saw you cough a lot, I chose to believe. I saw Uncle George and he told me you can only receive letters and from this kind of parchment, because you also have some allergy? Oh, Roxie, I'm deeply worried. Anyway, he passed on your words. I shall tell you everything, because indeed a few things happened.

Let's start with our kind and beloved Rose. She is definitely in love. She still won't admit it, but just the sight of Lysander makes her slow and silly. We all have been hanging out for the last couple of days. Yesterday was even more special for the lovebirds 'cause they got all day to themselves. Bart was there to keep me company, so they had a little more privacy to giggle around (they giggle, not I). Lysander is head over heels for her, I can assure you. They didn't even kiss, which makes me so freaking anxious. I can't wait till Christmas to tell mom and Aunt Hermione all about it. I just can picture her silly faces and the my-baby-is-so-grown-up talk.

Today was a little different. It wasn't so cold and since we couldn't visit you, we decided to have a picnic outside. Of course it was a really silly idea, because we all invited our friends, which means Scorpius and Lorraine joined us. But it gets worse, just wait. There was Rose, James, Hugo, Albus, myself and Bart. Then Lysander came and brought along Scorpius, Lorraine and  _the_  Giorgiana. We had like five seconds of happiness after their arrival, and then Scorpius very politely put on the ugliest face ever (I know, the boy knows how to set a record), took Giorgiana by the hand and walked away. No explanation. No hello and no good bye. I noticed, however, he exchanged the weirdest look with Bart. A very annoyed Lorraine followed the pair. What a threesome, huh? Lysander was left standing in disbelief, then he blushed a lot, said he was very sorry and needed to check what happened. He said all this looking into Rose's eyes. He left too, leaving us all very confused. I waited until our group was dissolved (James, Hugo and Albus wanted to see the quidditich practice and Rose was just nice to give us some time alone) to talk to Bart. What he told me, dear Roxie, shocked even Rose.

Long story short: his father used to work for Papa Malfoy. Last summer, Malfoy decided to hire young McLaggen as his assistant – a position supposed to be given to his own son. Scorpius wasn't happy, of course. So he decided to do something about it: he started some gossip about Bart harassing Malfoy's niece – which Bart obviously didn't do – and he even made his cousin confirm his lies – you better be seated for this part – because they were in fact secretly dating! I know, this is all so Malfoy-ish! I just don't understand how Lysander, such a good soul, can be friends with someone like him. Rose begs me to see reason, because they've known each other since early age, but still! Is Lysander ignorant of it all? I don't think so, but it doesn't matter. Lysander is probably like Rose and is always willing to forgive everyone and see a good side to everything.

Whatever. I've had enough of Malfoys for two lifetimes.

I hope I can see you tomorrow. You probably look pale and I'd love to mock that.

Love you, Roxee

Lily L. W. Potter


	3. Three

**November 8th, Saturday afternoon  
** text

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
What is Lucius doing here? I thought outsiders weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow?

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Are you stalking me?

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Yeah, I wish. He is a former student so apparently he can be here anytime.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
Why are you taking so long? We must meet Rose, she is having a  _dress crisis_.

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Blame Lucius. He won't shut up about his new house and how he bought it himself with his own money etc. blab la bla sos he is probably just checking on me so he can report to my parents

Roxie  _to_  Rose  
Lily is stuck with Lucius. Where are you? It's kind of freezing and I don't want to freeze alone.

Rose to Roxie  
Well, come freeze with us, then. We are just outside Hagrid's Hut.

Roxie  _to_  Rose  
Us? Hm thanks but no thanks?

Rose  _to_  Roxie  
Please come, Roxanne. We'd love your smart company and snide comments. (Lysander)

Roxie  _to_  Rose  
Oh no. You two already reached the symbiosis part? Merlin save me!

Roxie  _to_  Hugo  
Is everyone in love or is it just me?

Hugo  _to_  Roxie  
Are you in love? Oh my. I thought you were too pragmatic for that.

Roxie  _to_  Hugo  
Ha. Ha. Such a funny boy you are.

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
Where are you? I managed to escape from Lucius using you as an excuse. Let me find you and hug your freezing body.

Roxie  _to_  Lily  
I'm at the entrance hall, by the big window, staring at couples in love enjoying the cold because they have someone to warm them.

Lily  _to_  Roxie  
I'm coming to rescue you, my dear. Do not fear! I may be slim, but I'm on fire!

**November 8** **th** **, later**

As soon as they opened the door, Rose glared at the girls and asked as nicely as she could. "Where were you guys? I waited all afternoon. I know you are not into the whole ball thing, but I need help."

Roxie ran to Rose and started to jump. "You will never ever believe it, cousin dear!"

"What?" Rose demanded, already smiling. Their amusement was contagious – then again, to Rose everyone's amusement was contagious.

"Don't. Just don't. It was a curse, I'm sure of it. I'm planning to speak to Neville about it. He will understand and fix everything. I'm not even—"

"Stop it, Lily!" Roxie cut her off and took Rose by the shoulders. "She found a date to the ball."

"You did?" Rose said turning to Lily, obviously forgetful of how she first reacted. "That's such good news, Lily. But I thought you were trying to prove something by going alone…"

"And it is Scorpius Malfoy." Roxie finished.

Rose's expression changed completely and it made Lily feel ashamed somehow, even though she had no reason to be. She had said yes in the heat of the moment and she had already decided she wouldn't go at all, ate or no date. Plus, wasn't Rose the one always begging her to give people a chance?

"How did  _that_  happened?" Rose asked.

"Look…" Lily started sounding tired. She was tired because she had played the whole scene so many times in her mind in the last five minutes; she was clearly overthinking it. "I don't know what happened. He took me by surprise. I said whatever. Maybe I was doing it for you. For Lysander. Following your advice."

"Rose, I wish I could have recorded it somehow. I was alone by that big window at the entrance hall waiting for Lily. She got stuck with Lucius and she didn't want me to come here without her but I didn't feel like waiting for another couple to talk – I know, I know you're not a couple, you know what I mean. It's just… I'm surrounded by couples." Roxie sounded hurt, but she waved her hands in the air as if to disperse bad thoughts and continued. "Anyway, there I was, waiting for her, when who stops by my side as quietly as a mouse? Yes, the Scorpius himself. He is so pompous it is scary. He asked how I was doing, to which I said 'Hm fine, thank you' and he asked 'Excited for the ball tomorrow?' and I thought the whole conversation was very odd but I didn't want to be rude so I said 'Yeah, you know, not really' and he said 'Why is that, Ms. Weasley? I bet your date would be sad to hear this' and I said 'My date is my cousin and we kind of feel the same way' and a second later Lily appeared. It's like he knew she was coming! And she couldn't see I had company because we were standing near a thick column. So she was very very surprised when she realized who was talking to me. She was so off guard she didn't even say 'hi'.

"So he once again started the conversation himself. 'Hi, Lily'" Roxie started to mock Scorpius and Lily was amazed how everyone could mock him so well. Scorpius did have some robotic manners and was always on business mode, so it wasn't that difficult, actually. But Roxie was doing her best right now. "Lily obviously didn't answer – you're always so rude around him, Lily – but it didn't stop him. He said 'We were just talking about the ball, Ms. Potter. I was hoping you'd give me the chance to make up for my behavior on our last attempt to dance. Lysander told me you were going by yourself, so may I ask: would you like to go with me?'. It was like a snowball fight. He just hit her so strong and out of nowhere."

"I was still in shock processing his presence there, with you, when I said yes. I swear, it wasn't a voluntary answer."

"And that was it? You said yes? Just yes, plain and simple?" Rose couldn't believe it. She knew Lily too well. Lily didn't dislike a lot of people, but usually the ones she didn't get along were like dust to her – she was allergic so she had to stay away.

"Yes. And then he said 'Ok. I'll meet you at the door' and left."

"Aren't you worried, though? That this will get to Bart's ears. I know he is away and busy with his family's issues, but don't you think it might hurt his feelings or something?"

"Rose, she can't make all the boys happy. Well, not at the same time."

"Well, thank you, Roxie, but yes, I was thinking about it. But I think it will be good. I will have a chance to talk to Malfoy about the whole issue. Maybe once he knows we know who he really is, he will give up being around and always ruining the mood."

"Or maybe it was all a misunderstanding and he will clarify things." That was Rose. Obviously.

"At least he is hot." That was Roxie. Obviously.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's check those dresses and solve the crisis. I can't wait to eat something."

Lily could feel the panic growing inside her, feeding on her soul. There was something else but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She just wanted answers and that's all she was going after.


End file.
